What Lies Beyond the Gate
by personwhowritesandstuff
Summary: Steins;Gate, a world line where everyone has a future waiting for them, a future where they arn't destined to die. The battle to get through the gate was a long and brutal one, but in the end, Okabe was able to push the world through Steins;Gate. Now let us see what lies beyond the gate. (Basically an aftermath story)


_**Personwhowritesandstuff**_

**What Lies Beyond the**** Gate****  
**

"And therefore your theory is impossible," the red-head turned around, and with a smirk on her face, she stuck her tongue out, "just like you."

Quickly, the mad science threw out his retort, "And what a fine assistant you are, so eager to stab out at your boss. How dare you!" he crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and turned his back to Kurisu, "So hard to find good help these days."

He remained in this position waiting for his rival's comeback but when he turned around, she had already left the room.

On the roof, a lone figure sat, with her arms wrapped around her legs. Tears traveled down the sides of her face and when she heard the door open behind her, she didn't bother to hide this.

The mad scientist was caught off guard by this sight but didn't show it. Instead he calmly sat to the side of her and pulled something out of his lab coat, "I never got the chance to give this to you."

Kurisu lifted her head, Okabe was handing her a pudding cup. Her eyes widened as an old memory struck her, "You remembered? But that was what felt like ages ago. And it was in a different world."

The man gave his signature mad scientist laugh, "I am Kyouma Hououin, the mad, yet honorable, scientist! I am a man of my word and will repay any debt that I owe, no matter what world or time I'm in!"

A smile formed on her lips as she accepted the pudding cup from his hand.

Unfortunately, mad scientists do what mad scientists do, and at that moment, a mad scientist had to end with a snappy comment, "Besides, being in debt to a demon, such as yourself, is unwise." This comment was rewarded by a nice punch to the arm.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the cold, night sky. Feeling like he's had enough silence, the man in the lab coat decided to cut to the chase, "I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to actually hurt you... You know I was joking right?"

"It's didn't hurt for the reasons you think," she looked away from him, "...it's because the scenario reminded me of my father."

Okabe mentally slapped himself, how could he be so stupid?

Before Okabe could speak, she cut in, "I use to love my father so much. I would always look forward to hearing his lectures and spending time with him. But later, I would always disprove his work and he grew resentful towards to me as I outshone him."

She turned towards Okabe with tears in her eyes, "I'm afraid something like that will happen to us, that you will eventually hate me... Because when it all comes down to it... I'm just a cold-hearted bitch who values science more than loved ones."

There was a moment of silence before a loud laugh came roaring from Okabe, "Your hypothesis has two major flaws that make it impossible! A; in order for this to happen, you have to consecutively best me in our battles of wits, which will never happen. And B; even if you did outshine me... I wouldn't hate you... I could never hate you."

For a moment, the only thing she could do was give him an expression that spelled out shocked. But she regained composure, not a second later as she gave a small chuckle. Even though Okabe can screw things up so much as he stupidly rush into situations, by the end, he would always find a way to make things right.

She scooted closer to him, and much to his surprise, she allowed herself to lean against him.

After she had gotten comfortable, Okabe spoke, "And for your information, you're not just a cold-hearted bitch." Kurisu looked up at him as he continued on, "When I doubted myself, you were always there believing in me. When I gave up, you were always there to pick me up. And in the end, you were willing to sacrifice yourself just to set the world straight."

The two gazed into each others eyes, and time seemed to speed up as Einstein's theory took effect. Before this moment could end though, Kurisu needed to finally clear something up, "I never did answer your question, did I?"

The reaction of the mad scientist was but a quizzical look, "What question?"

"The one you asked me before we jumped back into the original time line. I tried to answer, but I was too late."

Before he could even react she whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **First thing I gotta say, hated the OVA. I told myself not to watch it like all OVAs but I liked the series too much just not watch it, so in the end I did. Naturally, none of the OVA takes effect in this little story I've produced. Gotta say though, I'm glad I forced myself to watch this anime, because I wanted to drop it after two episodes. But in the end, I was well rewarded with the colorful cast of characters and major plot twists. Enough with the review though, so what am I doing with this piece here? I might continue to add to it with other little stories as I think of them, some may include the entire gang while others contain just Kurisu and Okabe. Feel free to leave a review please! My heart is a dark dark place, and every time a get a review or a favorite, it lights up a bit.

**P.S. I am proud to say that I cried during this anime!**


End file.
